AY - 3) One of a Kind – Returning to the Team
by Cpt. Kallan Beyda
Summary: Set in the Academy Years Universe. Kallan's injury is finally healed. She contemplates returning to the team.


_I've been suck ground side, watching the team complete mission after mission without me,_ Captain Kallan James' mind supplied as she stood beside Commander Simpson in the main control room at Arcology. Above her head she watched the Thunderbird link-up on a training mission. _This arm has been healed for the last two weeks. Only Dr Deegan's conservative medical opinion is stopping me returning to work with the rest of the team. The breaks not even in the same place as five years ago, he's just being overprotective. _

Technically on light duties, Simpson allowed her to watch the manoeuvres as Grant took the rest of the team to TB-6 for a practice run. Witnessing Jesse at the controls of TB-10 infuriated the young woman. Kallan made sure she'd be the best choice for EVA by spending countless hours in the simulators. If Captain James had to act as the tag along on space missions, she made dam sure she got a piece of the action.

_I chose oceanology as my specialty with TB-4 as my goal_, the stray though came unbidden, _in the knowledge I'd always be the odd man out. I knew the likelihood of remaining ground side while the rest of the team accomplished a rescue without me. I had my chance to pilot TB-1, to be an integral member of the main team. Dylan deserves it, trained specifically for it and wouldn't be happy if our current positions were reversed._

'That should be me,' she muttered under her breath, watching Jesse jostle TB-10 into position. He rarely left the cockpit of TB-2 with his space freighter background. Her injury left the team one operational member down and Grant took the opportunity to familiarise Jesse in the other vehicles. Kallan knew it to be a smart move but it chaffed all the same.

Recalling her very first mission with the Thunderbirds, each of the boys at the controls of the vehicles they considered their domain, she set the standard by charging in on the superfast, smaller rocket ship. Refusing to give it up, Kallan completed the mission and retained jurisdiction over an older, more experienced pilot. It set the tone for her inclusion in the team. She'd always been able to get her way with a smile and her quick wit.

_Not this time_, her mind supplied as Kallan frowned.

'What was that,' Simpson heard the comment, hiding an ironic smile. Well aware of the irritation and resentment, he challenged the young woman.

'I'm ready to go back to work,' Kallan glanced up, determination in her green eyes. 'I've had enough sitting on the sidelines, teaching academy classes and filling in mission reports I don't get to go on. My splint's been off for six days. That should be me up there, piloting TB-10.'

'You should be used to that staying ground side by now,' The Commander teased in a low tone. 'How often do the boys go off together, leaving you to watch?'

'At least I can take one of the other Thunderbirds when you order me to save their backsides,' she grinned back.

'You also have the distinction,' Simpson allowed a quiet note of satisfaction, 'of being one of only two pilots capable of handling all of the Thunderbird vehicles. It's the reason I wanted you and Captain Beyda on the team.'

Standing silently at his side, Kallan couldn't get a word past the lump of pride in her throat. The Commanders rare praise thrilled her. Still, she'd rather be in space with her teammates.

'Dr Deegan,' The Commander drew out the pause, 'finally agrees with you after your full medical this morning. It appears that bone has mended to his satisfaction.'

Nodding, Kallan allowed the ghost of a smile to cover her face. She felt like pumping her hand in the air and shouting. Instead she held her carriage rigidly. Hands interlocked behind her back in a perfect at ease position. Returning her attention to the screen, Johnnie released TB-9, controlling it remotely.

'The boys don't escape Dr Deegan,' Simpson gave the woman a crumb. 'They have their full medicals when they get back Earthside. You all have the weekend off and report for duty Monday. Just don't break any bones on your vacation.'

'I'll try not to,' Kallan deadpanned.

She knew JJ and Jesse would tempt Dylan with a day in the sand dunes on a turbo-buggy or better still, offer him an island hopping adventure on a jet ski. Everyone in the team appreciated his love of swimming and the water. However she'd bet she could convince her friend to take the old Cesena up for a flight. Maybe they could make it to Hawaii and visit the now retired Commodore. It seemed he'd been instrumental in securing their current employment.


End file.
